Gone (A USxUK fanfic)
by Prussia-Miyuki
Summary: When England makes himself disappear and doesn't say where he's going its up to America and some friends to find him before England really disappears forever. WARNING AND INFO: Human and Country names are used and there might be cursing because of England's mouth! NOT COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

H**eeeeyyyy! Soo I'm super sorry that I haven't updated a while and I know I should be working on Hero Complex but I've hit a giant writers block. Sooo how to get over that? Wrote another story of course! XD I hope you all like it and I'm not planning for this to be a 2 chapter thing by the way...so fav and vote! Tell me if I messed anything up too. That's always appreciated! **

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! If I did horrible things would happen...**

...

**Chapter 1**

A quiet sobbing was emitting from a lonely house in the English countryside. It had been going on for three straight hours now. A bottle of whiskey was quickly downed and chucked across the room resonating a crash of shattering glass across the old house. Another bottle was opened and the owner collapsed in a crying mess on the ground.

" I give up!" A puffy eyed Brit screamed. He threw the now empty bottle at the wall. " It's no use! Everything I do ends up horribly wrong!" he slowly got to his feet. The room started to spin and his legs were wobbly. He stumbled and hit the wall. One hand slowly raised and he steadied himself. He walked to the stairs, barely able to walk in a straight line, and started to climb to the second floor where his bedroom lay.

" I'm the United bloody Kingdom and I'm a total failure!" he yelled at no one in particular. He reaches the top floor and tried to pry his door open, having trouble with the doorknob at first. As he stumbled into his room he fell heavily onto his bed. Staying still a few minutes to let the coldness wash over him, he finally turned over on his side only to be met with a picture of America. He picked up his pillow and swung. The picture and everything else flying off onto the floor only to crack. England pulled the pillow back up over his eyes, blocking out the world. New tears made their way into his eyes.

" No one would ever stay with me or love me! I'm a horrid drunk, abusive, ugly, a loner, and a bad cook. They all probably think I'm a loony too! Don't they?... It doesn't matter now though. Everyone has already left me anyways..." Tears made there way down his cheeks. The bed sheets and pillow observing them.

Suddenly England was up on his feet. Walking through broken glass and stepping over discarded cans. He threw open the dresser and searched throughout the clothing. He finally pulled out a book from the back. Not caring to pick up the hazardly thrown clothes he flipped through the pages rapidly. Finally stopping on a page a sad smile graced his lips.

" Well... I guess I'll just get rid of the root of the problem...me. Now no one will have to deal with me ever again." A few tears slowly dropped onto the old books pages.

He set down on his bed and carefully put down the book. England grabbed a pen and notebook from the bedside table and scribbled down an apology to everyone for anything he had caused, and he promised he would never come back.

He stood up and prepared himself for what he was about to do.

England opened his mouth and a stream of an ancient words that only he knew were said. A bright glow surrounded England and his entire being before he vanished into thin air.

Then everything was silent.

And England was no more...

...

**So how'd you like it? Should I scrap it or keep going? This story is based off of a dream I had...anyways I'll try my best to keep up on Hero Complex! Vote and Fav! Leave comments! And don't be shy to help me out with my grammar mistakes! Love ya lots!**

**PR Out!**


	2. Traces ( Gone Chapter 2)

The deathly silence that surrounded the room was making America feel queasy. Nervous eyes kept shifting to the empty seat between himself and France; England's seat. A cough startled him and some others. Germany had started the meeting.  
" If I can have your attention please," everyone's eyes were already on him " If you haven't been informed or do not know about the current situation, please hold your questions till the end of the meeting."  
Many nations were looking around to see what German was talking about and only a few realised that the seat that was empty, was England's.  
Germany continued " It has come to the attention of the current heads of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland that the representative has gone missing. This information was brought to our attention when France went to check on England himself and found an empty house."  
Many nations including America looked over to France with an incredulous look. To prove his point, France produced a sheet of paper from his coat pocket.  
" It's true mes amis. I knocked on 'is door and he didn't answer, so I let myself in only to be met with a mess of a house and silence. I was worried by this and rushed up to 'is room. I found this," he held up the paper he took out of his pocket and slid it to the middle of the table.  
Instantly, America ha it in his hands and started reading aloud.  
" Dear whomever finds this,  
I bet know one will find this , it's not like anyone will miss me in the first place.  
I've made my decision to leave for good.  
I'm tired of being completely useless and a bother to anyone who meets me.  
If anyone finds this, which I doubt, do not come looking for me. You will not find me. I've made sure that my presence will be erased from everything.  
Also to the nations who I have burdened with my uselessness, I'm sorry I've cause you pain and I promise that I will never be in your presence again.  
Sincerely,  
The former United Kingdom of Great Britain an Northern Ireland.  
I'm sorry..."  
The room was completely silent now, a soft sniffling was coming from Italy.  
America stared blankly at the letter in front of him. He felt angry at himself for not noticing that England was this far gone. He should have known from the way England stopped disagreeing with him and France, or how he was always the last one to leave the meetings. He always brushed it off as England just being his grumpy self but now...  
He needed to do something, and quickly. He wanted to find England and tell him how much he needed him. He wanted to tell him that he wasn't useless, and that he was the most amazing person/nation there ever was.  
America shot up from his seat," Germany! Do you think we can find him? I knew he said that he's erased hi presence, or something, but he must have done something wrong because we all remember him!" Germany was surprised by Americas sudden outburst and faltered. He caught himself and answered.  
" Actually, the secret service started moving when the Queen announced that England had gone missing to the Prime Minister. They came across a human that looks exactly like England, we looked into it and it turns out that the human appeared out of nowhere. He just showed up in society randomly," At this America perked up," The only problem is that he does not seem to know anything about us, and the humans seem to know who he is. So if your correct America, it seems that England had reversed whatever he had done, onto himself. Forgetting who he is completely and thinking he is human."  
" Do you think we can make him remember himself and us? America asked.  
" I do not know America. This has never happened before, and we don't even know much about ourselves in the first place." Germany looked over Americas fallen face, he sighed internally, " It doesn't mean we can't try though." Americas face lit up like a candle.  
" That's awesome! When can we start?!"  
" Well... There might be a problem. England in human years is considered at least 20-22 years old."  
" So" America wanted to go now. So what if England was 20, or whatever.  
"He's currently attending college. It would be strange if a group of strange people started to follow him around wherever he went."  
" Oh"  
" So to make us less conspicuous, we'll vote on two people to get close to England, and the others will will move to the area, just in case."  
" I'll get closer to England!" America all but screamed.  
" ...any objections?" Germany felt a headache coming on.  
No one said anything.  
" Okay America, your human name will be the one your President originally assigned you. Alfred F. Jones. " Germany looked around the room, " Who else will volunteer?"  
France raised his hand.  
" If anyone is going to make Angleterre remember who he is, I'll certainly help." France smirked at the face America was making.  
" Okay that's two, France you know your human name."  
" Oui, it's Francis Bonnefoy."  
" Your rolls will be as transfer students. We will make sure that your dorms are in the proximity near England's. As of this moment England's human name is Arthur Kirkland. You'll both be starting around next week so be ready. Every week you'll tell me your progress, and please don't get kicked out of the college." Germany glared at both America and France," now that we have everything accounted for, this meeting will be adjourned." Germany got up and was soon followed out I the room by the other nations.  
America and France were the last to leave.  
" Hey France?" America called.  
" Oui"  
" Do you think we can get England back?"  
" Im not certain, but something tells me we'll get 'im back. That boy doesn't know that many people care about him. He doesn't know that the decisions he makes to protect the ones he loves, will hurt them the most. I think that if we get him back, he'll finally realize how much he's needed." France left America to his own devices after that.  
America watched the world outside with a determined smile, " Just you wait England, I'll get you back."

...A/N

I'm sooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I wanted to update forever ago, I actually typed this up already, but then when I tried to upload it it deleted the entire thing. I had to start from scratch.  
Anyways schools a bitch I had finals an couldn't do anything but study the entire time.  
Sooo Fave ,Review, Comment, leave constructive criticism, give me your ideas, and I'll try to update sooner next time.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, duh.

PM out!


	3. Begin Again

Hi guys...I basically gave up trying to write fanfiction, but I kept getting notifications of people wanting me to continue these stories...so I am. It might take a while for my steam to be built up on them again so be patient okay. My life has been totally taken up by work, home life, and school. But don't worry I'll do my best to keep going!

...

" FRANCE! Do you have my batman pjs?!" America screamed across the little apartment him and France had moved into. The college was around the corner and it seemed like a perfect place to look for the missing Brit.

" Non! And for the last time, keep your sweaty American shoes out of bathroom! They stink up the place."

" Sorry..." America busied himself with making a sandwich before settling down on the tiny sofa that took up most of the living room. Tonight was the midnight special of Doctor Who and America was looking forward to it. He knew that somewhere England was doing the exact same thing.

" You're watching that horrible English Tv show again?" France piped up from the kitchen.

" It's not horrible and it happens to be my favorite television show besides the Justice League!

" Merde, no need to get touchy. Don't you think we should be making a plan for tomorrow?" France was leaning over the bar towards America, who seemed to be absorbed in the TV show.

" What? Why?" Francis sighed and walked towards the American. He stopped in front of America and stole the remote right from his hand.

" What!?" America tried to grab it but from his position from the sofa he couldn't reach the remote.

" Tomorrow! It's Monday tomorrow! The first day of our College Transfer!" America's eyes bulged.

" Holy shit! I forgot!" America jumped up from the couch and pushed France backwards.

" Hey! These are quality silks! Be careful!" France smoothed out the invisible wrinkles on his imported pink silk nightgown.

" Ok Franny." America pulled the closet open and grabbed a calendar off the top shelf. He flipped to today and set a timer on his phone. " Okay... Tomorrows Monday so the classes I have are English and chemistry. Not too bad... FRANCE!" America yelled again.

" What do you want now?" France stomped around the corner and glared at America.

" How do we find our classes?" France rolled his eyes.

" Did you listen to Germany at all yesterday?" America's face turned red and France sighed again. " Well, sense you missed the meeting apparently, I'll tell you. England or Arthur is the student body president at the College were going to be attending tomorrow, and it's his job to show the new transfer students their classes. Also because we're not from the country, he will have to show us the surrounding area. "

" That's cool it's like he's our personal navigator."

" Exactly!"

America shoved France out of the way and excitedly ran down the hall to his room. Even though the paint was pealing and there was a bit of mould in the corner there was plenty of room for his Avengers posters.

He rummaged around his dresser for a minute before coming upon a picture of England. It was right before their annual summer vacation. Even though England had his trademark glare pointed at the camera his eyes were bright and you could tell that he was happy to be there.

" Why would you want to disappear?" America murmured before sticking the picture back in the drawer. He grabbed the clothes he's be wearing tomorrow before diving into his bed. " I'll save you England."

France peeked around the door frame to find that America had dozed off . He flicked off the light and shook his he's before heading towards his own room.

" Amerique saving someone from themselves is going to be harder than you think. Que Dame chance soit avec vous..."

The apartment was quiet.

...

So how was my comeback I guess? Sorry for the super long wait by the way.

France said "may Lady Luck be with you" if you were wondering.

.

I don't own Hetalia or Doctor Who or pink imported silk onesies...


	4. Have We Met?

Hey! Thanks for the support, it means a lot! So this is the fourth chapter, or it's supposed to be. There was an intro on this, titled Gone, but it didnt show up when I looked in the create section. So either I accidentally deleted it, or it's there and I just can't see it...if so can you guys tell me? It should be the first chapter of the story in England's point of view. Thanks! Sorry for rambling here we go!

...

They were late. Not super late, but late enough that they had to jump the brick wall surrounding the college because the gate was locked.

This was all because France had decided that he would take thirty minutes in the one bathroom that they shared to "Get Handsome."

America swore as he fell into a bush, but cried out when a certain Frenchman fell on him.

" When your done fixing your hair can you please get the hell off of me?"

" It's your fault that you're so comfortable to sit on." France got up and America slowly picked himself up off the ground.

" So where do we go now?" America pulled a branch out of his hair and straightened out his clothes.

" Straight into the belly of the beast." America looked funnily at France," Mon ami stupide, américain, we're going to the front office to find Engla-...no Arthur."

" Oh..."

" Yeah, oh." France rolled his eyes.

He rounded the corner with America, and the both of them made their way up an impressive amount of stairs before coming to a set of glass doors that they easily pushed open.

The hallways were completely empty. Not one student was left and with every step they took it seemed as though someone was following them due to the echo. America kept glancing around warily as if someone was going to pounce on him.

" Hey France?" He whispered.

" What?"

" This place seems deserted."

" Yeah, but that might be because they are all I'm their classes." France mumbled something with stupid in it under his breath.

" Wouldn't there be at least one or two people straggling, and it seems too quiet..." France stopped walking and turned around. He didn't say anything, he just simply listened.

There was nothing. There was no noise. France walked over to a nearby classroom and rested his head against the door. Absolute silence.

He opened the door to find that the classroom was completely empty, and upon going to the next room and the room after that found that they were all empty. They were alone.

" Amérique something is wrong. We are the only ones here?! How is that possible?"

" I don't know dude. I think we should head to the office. That's where England is right?" America started to rush down the hallway. France followed closely after.

They both reach the office at the same time, and unfortunately they both tried to get into the door at the same time. America finally shoved France backwards and stumbled into the room. France stopped next to him. The room was completely empty, but to their surprise a soft clicking was coming from behind a door directly behind the front desk.

America jumped the desk and France ran around it.

" Hey Franny?"

" Yes?"

" What if it isn't England behind this door, and it's just like a janitor or something?" America glanced at France and out of the corner of his eye he saw him grin.

" Who else would be in a deserted school full of things we apparently can't see or hear?"

America smiled "England."

" Yes, so on the count of three we open the door together."

" Ok"

" One...Two...THREE!" They shoved the door open. It slammed against the wall and startled the person who was residing in the room.

America's face lit up in joy at the sight of familiar emerald eyes and overly bushy eyebrows. His smile vanished at the confused look on the said Brits face.

" Who are you? Who sent you in here? Oh, you're the new transfer students Ive been hearing about. You two have been the talk of the school."

America and France frowned instantly.

" What's the matter the two of you? Oh, and you with the glasses? Have we met? I don't know, it feels like I've seen you somewhere before..."

" Iggy? Don't you know who we are?" America's heart clenched in pain as England's face scrunched up in confusion.

" Excuse me? What's an Iggy, and I promise you that I have never met you in my life. Well anyways, come along I'll take you to your classes." England walked around his desk and opened the door to the two blondes.

" I don't have all day you know. "

America and France grimaced and followed behind the Brit as he led them through a deserted hallway.

...

So this is the end for that chapter! I added a twist, how do you like it? I feel really bad about killing poor Americas feels by the way.

I DON'T OWN HETALIA! Vote, Fav, and review!


End file.
